talesofnovusanimafandomcom-20200214-history
Urbi Lupi
Description Urbi Lupi is a city founded at the base of the eastern mountain range, heavily focused around the trade of minerals mined out of the mountains, the evergreen wood of the thick forest, and the furs of native animals. Shortly after the Council fell apart the local mines ran dry collapsing the economy. There became a surplus of fur traders and woodsman leading to lower demand of those materials causing the economy to plummet even further. Tensions rise and riots are breaking out throughout the city at the beginning of the prequel. These tensions later shift from a war between poor and rich to a war between the human and lycan races. Factions The Hunter’s Guild) '''Once a club for the hunting elite of the city in recent years has become a hate group towards lycans. After the winter rebellion the group was reformed under the leadership of Jack. The guild grew from a couple dozen members to a few hundred as it became a shelter for those who had lost everything in the depression or the riots that followed after. The Jack of Trades quickly became one of the most influential person of Urbi Lupi. With he poor looking to him for guidance and the rich seeking prevention of another series of riots Jack began to live life like a deity. Though the Guild Hall may serve as a sanctuary to poor humans at it's core the guild is still an elitist group that believes Lycans have no right to live in their city and are the cause of the economic depression. '''The Scarlet Moon) A group of lycan and lycan supporters. United under the name of the maiden, this group is shrouded in mystery. The groups existence far surpasses that of the Hunter's Guild dating back over 200 years ago back when Lycans were first allowed into the city. The leader of the faction is unknown and is only spoken to through his/her trusted captains. This group is powerful but they bring in more refugees than warriors as of late. Landmarks 'Legend Statues-' Statues of the Lycan Hero and Human hero that united the city where both races could live equally. 'The Districts-' The city is divided into several districts, the city is split down the middle with the trading district, which is a large road running from the west gates to the mountain base, most of the cities shops are found here. To the north the lycan half of the city is divided into poor, middle class, and rich. to the south the human districts are organized the same way. Outside of the city walls is farm land which is sometimes referred to as the rural district. 'Lunar Downpour-' A tavern owned ran by a Gray in the town square. Perhaps the most renown bar in Urbi Lupi, despite its acceptance of Lycans, some members of the Hunter's Guild can still be found there enjoying the best drinks of the city. 'Hunter's Guild- '''An old monastery who's origins have long been forgotten. Originally purchased by Jack in an effort to store his wares it later became a sanctuary to many poor humans citizens of Urbi Lupi. In the months following the Winter Rebellion the structure was built upon adding watch towers and walls for guards to lookout for the Scarlet Moon threat. '''The Podge Lodge- '''A large inn built on a hill between the town square and Wealthy district. This place serves as a home to those who still make good money off of trade or other business ventures. ''Can also serve as a resting place for the player away from home. 'Wolf Hide- '''A weapons and armor shop where the player can sell loot. (Depending on which faction you support the most the shop owner will say, "Wear your hide with pride!" or, "Go skin'em!") '''West Shire’s Orphanage- '''Serves as the home to many young children and even some adults who have lost their homes or families. '''Lady Clara’s Manor-' One of the few wealthy families left on the northern end of the city. Lady Clara’s home has served as a base of operations for the higher ups in The Scarlet Moon. Influential PeopleCategory:Locations 'Scarlett-' Information not listed... 'Jack of Trades-' Leader of The Hunter’s Guild and a wealthy arms dealer who has been rumored to start civil wars in order to increase sells. Seen as a patron to the common folk, a savior to many, and a mad man by the members of Scarlet Moon. 'Gray-' Bartender and owner of Lunar Downpour, he may not be a member of Scarlet Moon but he shares similar ideals and is trusted by many of its members. He is a good source of information for the proper ear.